A Rainbow Relationship
by Guess mai name
Summary: She looked back up at Draco. "Why did you give me this book?" He sighed then took Hermione's hand. "Because, my love, our relationship is like a rainbow."


It was a bright and sunny day. The sun was smiling happily and sprayed it's happiness everywhere, including, Hermione's face. Hermione Granger groaned and rolled around in her bed looking for her special pillow to cover her face. She reached but couldn't feel it anywhere.

_Wait a minute... _she thought. _This isn't my bed. _Opening her eyes, she started to sit up and look around.

_I don't remember there being that much beds in the girl's dormitories... Where am I?_

She looked around the strange room. It was empty, but strangely familiar.

"Where am I?" She noticed that her voice was very hoarse.

"Oh, good you're up!"

_What? _She looked to the source of the voice and saw Madame Pomfrey. _Oh. I'm in the Madame Pomfrey's. Wait... Why am I here?_

Madame Pomfrey poured a strange bluish liquid into a goblet and handed it to Hermione, who reluctantly took it. Taking a sip, she discovered that it tasted liked blueberries and drank the whole thing. Then, Madame Pomfrey took back the goblet and shouted, "She's awake!"

Hermione looked around to see who she was talking to. It was then she noticed a sleeping Draco Malfoy right next to her bed. He was out cold and judging by his eyes, hadn't slept in days. Maybe weeks. The point was that he wouldn't get up. Madame Pomfrey tried shaking him. Then again. Then again. Then slapped him. _Hard _I should say.

"Ouch!" He screamed in pain. He opened his blood shot eyes. When he saw the source of the hitter was Madame Pomfrey, he glared. "What?" he spat.

"Draco," she said in a caring voice. Hermione wondered how that old lady managed to be so calm with him. "Hermione's awake."

"Hermione?" He looked at her. First, his eyes filled with shock. Then when he got over his shock, he smiled. A true genuine smile.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you're awake!" He jumped up and hugged her.

Hermione was shocked the entire time. First of all, Draco Malfoy was waiting for her to get up. Now, he's hugging her. Wait... _He's hugging me!_

"Get off you ferret!" She screamed as loud as she could with a hoarse voice.

He unwrapped his arms around her and looked at her. She glared at him expecting to see disgust or disdain in his eyes. But, it wasn't there. Instead, it was filled with shock and worry.

Hermione scoffed. Draco Malfoy. Worried? Please. That would be the day.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "Love, how are you?"

_Love? _Now Hermione was pissed. What gave him the right to call her that.

"Like you care," she spat. If looks could kill, then Draco Malfoy would be dead right now in the middle of the room. She expected him to smirk. But he didn't

He looked at her, his eyes filled with worry now, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

_Hermione? _"Since when did you call me Hermione, Malfoy? And nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine!"

Draco slowly moved his head to look at Madame Pomfrey. Pomfrey looked devastated. _What's wrong with her, _thought Hermione. _She's acting like I'm crazy._

"Madame," Draco said. "Why is she acting like this?"

Hermione smirked. _Hadn't they both always acted like this?_

Madame Pomfrey looked down at her hands. "It seems, Draco," she said with sadness evident in her voice. "That Hermione Granger has forgotten what has happened a few months ago before the accident."

Draco Malfoy's eyes suddenly got filled with rage. "I'm going to kill the git who did this to her." He got up, when all of a sudden he heard...

"Hello? Will someone tell me how I got here?"

Draco Malfoy and Madame Pomfrey both looked at Hermione. Draco then sighed.

"You've been in a comma." He said sadly. "It's been at least two weeks."

"That's just great." said Hermione sarcastically. "Now will you please tell me how I got in a coma?"

She glared at Draco. She knew it was his fault. Why else would he be here by her side unless if he was worried that he got in trouble for severely injuring her? She waited for him to smile and tell the tale of how he miraculously did it. What she didn't expect was for his eyes to get filled with rage once again.

"That git did it." He said. "He made up his own spell that, evidently, knocks you out for weeks."

"And who is this git?"

Draco Malfoy then did something that Hermione Granger thought he would never do. Cry. "I'm so sorry Hermione," he said. "Ron did it. He tried to aim it at me, but he hit you."

Hermione felt awkward that Draco was crying right in front of her. But at the same time, she was amused because Ron had actually made up his own spell.

Then she glared again. "So why are you here?"

"Hermione," he said looking into her eyes. "We've been dating for two months."

Hermione was speechless. _Me dating a git? _"You're lying."

"No, I can prove it too," he said. He then brought out a book and gave it to her.

She glared at the book, first thinking that she should refuse to open it. Then got curious of it. So she opened the book. But there were no words in it. Just colored paper. Not just any colors, but the colors of the rainbow.

She looked back up at Draco.

"Why did you give me this book?"

He sighed then took Hermione's hand. "Because, my love, our relationship is like a rainbow."


End file.
